Atlantis
by Anti Arukasa
Summary: A series of one-shots from both games. May be continued. "Y'know, you can't do everything alone. I wanna help too, k?"
1. Atlantis, Jolly Roger

**Atlantis**

It was dark in the long-forgotten cavern below the ground, shimmering with cool clear water from the deep lagoon. It was like an air bubble supported by merged stalactites and stalagmites, and it the deep pool swam a handful of fish, one being the size of a small building with protruding fangs and spikes along the ridges in it's back. All the smaller fish followed it dutifully as it's green eyes focused on what was ahead, keeping it's orange tailfin in constant motion.

On the tiny ridge of land that was attached to the cavern walls, a figure was panting, trying to catch his breath as he lay on the white sand, leaning against the blue stone wall. He had brown fur and a rather large snout, complete with a black nose that bobbed with his movements. A shark-tooth necklace hug on his neck, lying atop the chestnut fur that was drenched from the lagoon. Yellow shorts shone out like a beacon in the dark, and a blue backpack completed the attire. Or did it?

A head popped out of the backpack, eyeing the bear as he wiped his hair, or fur, away from his blue eyes shakily. "Banjo?" It whispered in a squawky voice. The rest of it's torso lifted from the pack, revealing a feminine bird that was crimson with gold accents. She had a single feather on her head, and green eyes that eyed her partner worriedly.

The bear wiped away some gunky algae on his arm and asked in a raspy voice, "Yeah? What is it Kazooie?" She gave a shaky chuckle- a big feat for a bird. "That was kinda weird, wasn't it?" The bear, Banjo, nodded with a forced chuckle of his own. "First blowfish, the electric eels, and now seaweed! What'll Grunty come up with next?" He tried to sit up, but was forced to stop as a shot of pain sped through him like a bullet. He collapsed on the ground, sand shooting up like a fountain as he fell back on his bum.

Kazooie covered her eyes with her wings, shielding them from the sand spray. "Watch it, furface!" she cawed. "Sorry." He responded, slumping against the wall tiredly, resting his aching limbs.

Stupid seaweed.

That had entered the sunken world of Atlantis hidden under Jolly Roger's lagoon, past the alien spaceship, and beyond huge octopi with slashing tentacles within it's stone walls and passageways. Of course, if it hadn't been for Mumbo's shamanic powers, they couldn't be down here in the first place. Using his magic, the skull-faced shaman made a power fall from the sun and shine into the deep trench in the lagoon, filling it with breathable oxygen for the bear and Breegull.

Once they got used to the water flowing in their lungs, they swam down into the lagoon, past the dangers lurking below to face the marvelous sunken city. Despite the age and crumbling buildings, the lime-green stone glimmered with it's own ancient charm, leaving the duo at awe.

They swan past an arc that was surrounded by mermaid statues holding pots with etchings of forgotten symbols on them, waiting for an offering. Their gray eyes stayed frozen in place, as if to coax something out of the two. They quickly swan away, promising themselves to check it out later.

They entered another building, one that was more cylindrical in design, and found themselves in a small pool within, one that was guarded by two electric eels.

As if the blowfish that had been guarding the city weren't annoying enough.

That duo tried to swim past, but were quickly shocked with the eel's electric current until the exited the cool water. They spent no time getting out of there! A little dazed, the two found themselves within the building, where strange vegetation grew. It was the 'Seaweed Sanctum', or so the captions on the screen claimed when they first entered the ruin.

Kazooie could read well backwards when she had to.

When the two looked around, they saw a Shock Jump disc lying innocently on a collapsed pillar leading up to a second floor. Curious, Banjo proceeded forward, and was caught by a nasty surprise. As he passed, one of the seaweed deposits came to life and swung out its leafy arms, letting out a screech. Naturally, Banjo was caught unaware and was hit, letting out an 'Oof!' of pain. Only four more honeycombs left….

The bear, bruised and dazed, ran for it, only to be caught by another. When did seaweed have sharp leaves?! Three honeycombs left…

With a final burst of energy, the bear and bird flip-flapped their way up to the disc, then sprung to the next floor. Thankfully, there was no living seaweed up here. But all they found was a solitary Jinjo. Big whoop.

There was a final floor in the Sanctum, and this time, Banjo was certain they were free of danger. Kazooie thought otherwise. Guess who was right?

This time, there was only one Seaweed creature, and it smacked the bear silly. The bear, with only two honeycombs left (and plenty of bruises), sped across the floor to a door covered in ancient green slime, and staggered down the steps, into the Big Fish Cavern.

Which is where we are now.

Kazooie looked her partner over and sighed. "Banjo, I told you that there was another one!" She squawked, running a feather over his black nose. The bear sighed. "I'm sorry, Kaz." He muttered, leaning his head against the wall with a grunt.

The bird sighed and draped her wings around Banjo. "Y'know, Banjo, you should listen to me more." She crooed, pecking her partner's head slightly with her pointy beak. The bear nodded, wincing as a tingle ran up his leg. The Breegull rolled her eyes and laid her head on the bear's shoulder. "You can't do everything on your own. I wanna help to, k?"

"…ok. I'll listen more, Kazooie."

"Good! Now, about the title of the game…"

"…Kazooie…"

&

Yeah, I'm gonna havta update everything more often. I'm still working on my Shaman King stories…which have been neglected as of late… T-T, but I wrote this up to a picture I did on devART. X3 This may turn into a continuation of oneshots in B-K and B-T, just tell me what you think.

And sorry the story is short and had a bad ending. I seriously had a brain-death…. (holds bouquet of lilies)


	2. Behind the Big Top

Holy feck I updated something?! Well, at least I tried! XD And now, to the chapter!

--

'Amusement parks are supposed to be fun.' Kazooie thought scathingly in her mind as she hid behind the 'Dive of Death', away from the rats walking around in Frankenstein outfits, carrying humongous hammers that were 'standard issue' in Witchyworld ''This place doesn't even have roller coasters.'

She glanced side to side, and as soon as the Frankenrats had their back to her, she dashed as fast as her bird legs could carry her to the gaping stone mouth of The Inferno ride.

Banjo was already waiting for her within. She hoped, no matter how much she hated herself for it, that he felt the same loneliness and fear she did at being separated from one another. It was weird. She felt vulnerable without her furry friend.

The duo had entered Witchworld Amusement Park, which had been shut off from the world by a pair of rusty gates until JiggyWiggy opened the way for the two. It was secluded in the Pine Grove of Isle o' Hags, where rain was always falling, making the forest lush and green. Three wooden signs were outside the park.

One read- "Anyone who rides all the quality attractions within the park and lives is entitled to joining the Witchyworld Fanclub. Current members-0."

Another read- "Witchyworld Management is not responsible for the thieving pickpockets that reside within the park."

The last read- "Due to an appalling safety record, Witchyworld Amusement Park has been shut down until further notice. Once the authorities have been bribed, we will reopen. Thank you."

Kazooie chuckled when she read the sign. Banjo had gotten a bit nervous, being the more thoughtful of the team. "Maybe we shouldn't go in there, Kazooie…" He mumbled, fiddling with his paws. 'What are you talking about?" She squawked. "C'mon, this is Grunty we're talking about! We'll see anything she throws at us!" "A-Alright…"

With that, Kazooie returned to her position in Banjo's backpack, and Banjo, though a bit reluctantly, jogged into the gates strung with colorful lights and decorative rust.

Once they entered, they were surprised by the expanse of fairgrounds- and the fact that the employee's carried around mallets, which they soon discovered were for bashing their heads in. Meeting Boggy's wife was a bit odd, as was her, um, dress. Yeah, dress.

Big Al's introduction made them realize that sanitation wasn't number one priority in the place, and Salty Joe's attitude made them realize customers weren't it either. Big surprise.

The Split-Up Pad technique was a nice addition to their arsenal- aside from the Breegull Blaster and Beak Bayonet, which were pretty cool. After listening to JamJar's horrible rhyme, Banjo stepped on to the pad with his face on it, hidden in the shade of the Big Top Tent, which he was currently searching for tickets for. They might have acrobats!

Shaking his head, he nodded to Kazooie, and felt her nod back, with a cry of "BRREEGulll!" She alighted on the disc with her face. It was a terrible feeling- gut wrenching, tearing; something was being pulled away- almost like their souls were splitting. It was a weird feeling…

Banjo kept his sights on the horror park in front of them and set off to a dead run, skirting past the living gambling machines that guarded the streets, past the rats with their hammers of doom, and hopping into the Inferno's gaping maw.

Kazooie waiting patiently for Banjo to find a point that he could switch control to her. Only one of them could be moving if they were split up. As she waited, she noticed how 'light' it was outside of her backpack. She never realized how cool things were on her skinny bird legs. Her feathers were ruffled by a light breeze. She covered her beak in realization. She was free…

But her rising joy was cut short b y an aching feeling deep in her goldenrod breast. She placed her wing over her chest, trying to decipher the strange feeling.

Fear? Insecurity? Loneliness?

The feather atop her head drooped a little. 'I guess it's natural…' She mused, wiggling her talons a little, listening to the clack of their sharp tips on the metal surface of the disc. 'Banjo and I have never been separated… not for three years, I think…'

She felt something warm rise in her as Banjo signaled that he was at a spot and that it was ok for her to take control. She flapped her crimson wings and stretched her yellow legs before following Banjo's path, hiding behind the Dive of Death after the fastest dash of her life.

After thinking scathing thoughts about Gruntilda's management skills, she leapt into the Inferno's jaws, wincing as a searing heat rose up from within. But hey! The clueless honeybear was waiting for her inside, and everyone knew that he couldn't save the Isle o' Hags with her! She ruffled her feathers and cracked her wing joints.

Time to get to work.


	3. Treasure Trove Cove

Breegulls were made for the beach. Breegulls were made for sun and sea. At least, that's what she kept telling herself. 'Pretend it's a vacation!' She thought scathingly, tucked away in the blue backpack that had long since become her home. "Stupid Grunty!!" She cawed loudly, waving her wings about angrily.

The back pack jumbled with her movements, and her claws raked along the bear's back in her tantrum. "Knock it off, Kaz!" he growled good-naturedly, jostling the strap a little. She poked her scrawny neck out and stuck out a red bird tongue through her yellow beak. "Make me, fur-face!"

Banjo frowned. "What's eating you?" He asked, eyebrow raised. She stuck her long legs out of the backpack and let them dangle. "The one time we get to go to the beach and we don't even get to have any fun!" The bear scooted along the sand, avoiding the hopping clams with gaping maws that dominated the beach. "Well, once we're done, we'll come back, ok?" The bird gave out a strange, gargled sigh. "Whatever."

His frown increased, but he ignored the moody marvel and continued his jog in the sunshine. The sand was warm and relaxing under his feet, and as his jog fell to a walk, Banjo couldn't help but start to understand kazooie's plight. "Stupid Grunty..." He groaned. "I shouldn't be worrying about vacations right now!" He stopped and waved his arms around in fury. "I should be worrying about my sister!!!" The very thought of his sister trembling in Gruntilda's grasp made him continue onward, towards a stone pillar with a wrap-around walkway. The green stone dripped in algae. maybe that's why it was green. The smell of constant low tide made Banjo's stomach turn. Tongue stuck out in disgust, the bear attempted tp hop across to the next section of walkway...

...only to fall into the water. The cold shock sent his mind reeling. Salt made his nose burn and his eyes sqeeze shut. His fur soaked up the water and his limbs froze in the frigid liquid. Numbly, his mind registered touching bottom and he kicked up, breaking the surface with a gasp. Kazzoie followed shortly after, gasping fpr breath as well she could through her yellow beak. "W-What you do that for?!" She screeched at the bear, smacking his head with her sopping wing. He coughed as more water forced it's way down into his windpipe. "K-Knock it off, Kaz!"

"I'll knock it off when you tell me WHAT THE HELL YOU WERE THINKING!!" Banjo froze as habit took over. "Watch your language, this is a family game!" "AT THIS POINT I DON'T CARE! JUST TELL ME WHAT THE &!#$ YOU WERE THINKING!" Banjo's fur stood on end.

Kazooie grinned as Banjo went silent, treding water. "Ha, didn't think I'd get to say that word, huh? Now tell me what-" Her eyes narrowed as Banjo trembled. "Hey, I'm talking here!" The bear suddenly swerved in the water, looking around wildly. Kazooie squawked in surprise and slapped Banjo's head again. "Hey, what's the big idea?!" "Something just brushed past my foot," Banjo whispered, fur standing on edge. "Haha, very funny." The irritated Breegull cawed, wings dippping in the cold water. But her haughty talk was cut short as something slimy and cold brushed past her flight wing. Her feathers ruffled. "B-Ba-BANJO!!" She flailed, grabbed onto the honeybear's neck. "SOMETHING JUST TOUCHED MY WING!! GET ME OUTTA HERE!" To scared to shove her off, Banjo furiously paddled his way to shore. It wasn't too far away.

Dimly, he registered a voice filled with sharp, clacking teeth say, "Ah, a lovely snack for Snacker! Stay right there..." 'No way!' With a final burst of speed (as well as additional motivation of sharp teeh inches away from his shoulder), the bear dug his feet into the warm sand and collapsed on his paws and knees, gasping for air on the sunny, cheerful beach. Throwing a glance behind him, Banjo caught sight of a disappointed shark turning around and heading back to the ocean. The honeybear coughed a little and let out a sigh past the wet fur matting his vision. "What a relief..."

Kazooie popped her head out of the pack and waved a fisted wing in the shark's direction. "YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN, FISH FACE! YOU'LL REGRET MESSIN' WITH ME! I'LL MAKE FIN SOUP OUTTA-" She gasped and shut her beak as the sharp turned and threw another glance her direction. With a squeak, she buried back into the salty backpack, hiding her green eyes behind her wings. Banjo coughed up salt water and gave a fanged smile. "So...still wanna go swimming after this is over, Kaz?" The bird peeked from under the backpack flap with trembling eyes. "N-No thank you…" The bear laughed past the rasp in his dry throat. "What'll there be next, living seaweed?"

---------------------------------------

Hiya, folks! I updated! How strange....

Anyway, I've been trying to srap up something for all my stories, and this is what I got for Atlantis! Once again, Z has gotten into the habit of updating during class. Big surprise. but this year, I get in less trouble! Thank you, Advanced Composition!

For my other stories, I am still working on _When you Walk Away, Fallen Angel_, and _Dark Side of the Silver Moon_, my current pride and joy since I'm recreating it_ IN MANGA FORM ON DEVIANTART._ Ah, poor, dillusional Z. XDDD Ok, I must go. Until next time! (Which will happen, i swear!)


	4. Hailfire Peaks, Icicle Grotto

He was locked tight in this barricade of ice, his clumsy footsteps giving out rumbles of displeasure through the sub-zero walls of the cavern. His teeth clattered against the chill that permeated the air and tore out his breath from his poor lungs. Running his claws through his fur, scraping out the frost and trying to get feeling back in the flesh, Banjo tiptoed his way along the frozen river within the Icicle Grotto.

The pads of his feet slipped and slid along, claws grabbing hold of cracks and pileups as he tried to keep himself upright. Running was futile- he would just be stuck in place, losing his breath and tiring his muscles whilst his progress was halted. Of course, he could've asked Kazooie to use the Talon Trot- she could navigate so much better on this slippery surface- but she was asleep, cozily curled in a feathery ball, a nest made of blue fibers warmed by his body heat.

He frowned, inching his way past another icicle standing tall in a foreboding tower at the ice's edge. 'She's such a jerk.'

The icicle shifted, and Banjo halted, one foot poised in the air, eyes wide and breath held. He couldn't fight well. Not while Kazooie was asleep. His nose twitched and went still. His ears flattened against his skull. He became a living statue, lungs burning for oxygen while he bit his lip for silence. A moment or two, and the icicle's shifting slowed. Frost tinkled to the ground below in a haze of particles and it went still once more.

Slowly, ever so carefully, Banjo let his left foot descend and land with a soft thump against the ice. His right ear flicked up, followed by his left. He wiggled his fingers a little, ignoring the numb chill that traveled through his wrists. His lungs cried for relief. In a slow stream, he let the air out, and just as slowly sucked more in.

A few more moments of this. His blue gaze flicked upwards. A tunnel where water once roared was frozen in a worn arch, the river itself stopped in a steep descent to the cavern below, never to move again. Just a few more…

With a breath of courage, Banjo shifted his weight to his left foot and moved his right forward, the claws giving out silent scratches against the freezing floor, pad slipping before finding bearings to hold him steady. 'Right foot… left foot… right foot… left foot…' Each scratch screamed to his tensed ears, each shuffle a broom against a splintery floor, echoing throughout the grotto. Several icicles trembled and shook, as if to hop to life, then went still in their slumber.

'Now I know what a robber feels like.' He mused in a moment of gained calm as he reached the ascent. He reached out and touched the forged wall, running a paw over the edges with a relieved sigh, so silent only he could hear it. 'Home free.'

A rustle in hs pack made his fur rise. 'Oh no.' His eyes widened, teeth gritting against one another so hard he through they would crack under the pressure. A yellow beak poked out of the flap and gave out a flitty yawn. "H-Hey Banjo…" Wings extended out and hoisted the top half of a feminine bird from the blue bag, stretching out the wingspan and scratching the head, running flight feathers over emerald eyes. "W-Where are we now, eh?"

Banjo, despite himself, gave a low hiss as the iciles began to tremble at the sudden voice. "Kazooie…" He growled quietly, keeping an eye on the icy enemy he had just passed, a paw still on the wall. "Keep your voice low… stay quiet…"

Kazooie frowned, a wing still working at an eye, her other wing resting on his shoulder. 'What'chu mean, fuzz butt? You sayin' I'm loud?" Banjo shook his head as a grin rose on her beak. She thought it was a challenge! "No, Kazooie!" "I can be louder than that! Watch this!" "No, Kaz, don-" Taking in a breath and turning to the new cavern before her, Kazooie opened her beak and gave out a loud "BREEEEEEE!!!"

It echoed and rebounded, coming back and washing over the duo in a thick wave, traveling up the tunnel behind them and going higher to spread out where there was open air. The moment it stopped, Kazooie turned to her partner and grinned. "See?" Banjo's ears were flat against his skull, looking beyond her. Another irritable frown. 'What's up with you!" Banjo's teeth clattered and gave a tiny point behind her. 'T-That." She turned.

The icicles that had been rooted into place tore themselves up from the ground, small feet with no legs or ankles moving them up. Bleary eyes opened, turning and narrowing as bright red, brown, yellow, and blue caught their eyes. "HIEEEEE!" A screech followed Kazooie's outburst, and they began to waddle at a fast pace towards the two.

"Oh… that's why." Kazooie and Banjo were silent. She turned back to him and frowned. Silence. "What?" "GET MOVING FLUFFY!" He gave no further argument. He tensed his legs and shot forward, making it halfway up the ice slide before falling on his face and sliding all the way back down, if not farther. "I CAN'T!" He wailed, trying to hoist himself up on all fours. Kazooie, with a little caw of urgency, shoved her legs out of the bottom flap with a quick shove and squawked out, loud as she could against the icicle's battle cries, 'TALON TROT, BANJO! NOW!"

One ear caught the name. With a huff, he used the bearings he had gotten and flipped onto his back. The moment her talons touched the ice, Kazooie was grappling the crevices like a pro. Lifting the none-to-light bear onto her back, she folded her wings along her sides and ran forward with little bird pants, seconds before the icicles touched Banjo's lifted feet.

In the ten minutes it had taken Banjo to walk along the frozen river, Kazooie had made it to the second level of the grotto in ten seconds.

"…you ok?" She asked, slowing long enough to look back at the grumpy icicles, who had begun to retreat at the lost prey. She stuck a tongue out and continued along the bank of the ice, looking around, half interested in this new place. Blue and cold. Seemed to go together a lot.

Banjo was quiet, arms crossed over his chest as he tried to rid himself of his shivering spine. "…I told you to be quiet."

Kazooie turned to look at him, stopping with her claws digging out ice shavings in the floor. "Say what now?" "I told you to be quiet .We would've gone undetected if you had just listened to what I said." "Well, excuse me, Mr. Don't-wake-me-up-to-tell-me-where-we-are!" She started back to a slow trot, her beak clicking angrily as she spoke. "If you had just woken me up, I would have been able to kick their butts instead of run away like a coward." "…sorry?" "That's what I wanted to hear. You learned your lesson. Now, let's go exploring!"

Her cheery mood restored after her nap and speech, Kazooie sped up the pace and started giving out comments in the area in a scathing tone. Banjo didn't hear her. Ears lowered, he stared at his paw with a sad frown. 'But… I just…' He shook his head.

Not all actions are interpreted correctly, it seems.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Why, hello! Z has returned, it seems, with another badly written chapter of Atlantis!!!

I found the original I had written, involving a small appearance by JamJars, but I haven't finished it and decided to make this quick one. (Funny thing is, I wrote the other about two years ago and still have it.)

Maybe one day, I'll put it on here… (ponders)

Anyway, until next time! (scurries off to write for Beyond the Surface)


End file.
